Obsessive Shadowing
by Gothicthundra
Summary: James is stalking Lilly, its Remus' time of the month, Sirius is being resonable, Peter has serious news, and Snape's gloating. Yet another normal day at our favorite wizarding school.


**Obsessive Shadowing**

"It's NOT stalking!" said James Potter in a low voice to Sirius Black.

It was a month into their fifth year and James' obsession was back. Lilly Evans was once again the apple of his eyes. He had liked her since first year, but in fourth year and the summer following he had convinced himself and his friends that he didn't like her. But in the first 10 days back of their fifth year he had managed to enrage her and she had hit him, hard. Somehow it had knocked his affection for the firey red head back into him. However due to this, he had begun following her.

"Yes it is, you follow her to every class." said Remus in a bitter tone.

"All my classes are with her." said James, in annoyance.

"Not Care of Magical Creatures! You followed her out onto the grounds when we had Divination!" growled Sirius.

"I'm glade we where late though." said Peter, "Well until she took off 20 points for all of us."

"Peter..." said Sirius, turning to him.

"Yes Sirius?" said Peter.

"Shut up!" said Sirius a Severus Snape at the same time.

"I am trying to crystal gaze and you four won't shut up." said Severus bitterly.

"That's not our problem. Besides, I doubt you could see anything over that large nose of yours. So don't strain yourself." said James.

"Mr. Potter! Will you kindly stop interrupting our class." said Professor Dismall quickly.

"But..." he was cut off.

"5 points from Gryffindor."

"What about Snape, he was YELLING." said Remus in astonishment.

"I did not heap Mr. Snape." said Professor Dismall.

"Oh the nerve." said Remus.

"You've been moody. . . must be that time of the month again." said James.

"What?!" said Remus, angrily.

"Mr. Lupin!"

"Sorry Professor."

"Yup, PMS." said Peter.

"Post-Moony-Syndrome." said Sirius.

"I am leaving!" growled Remus, grabbing his things and going to another table to sit by Brown and Prewitt.

"He's in a worse mood than normal." said James.

"Oh don't think your changing the subject, Prongs." said Sirius, turning to him.

"This is ridiculous. I am not stalking Lilly. . .. I like to call it Obsessive Shadowing." said James.

"..." Sirius face was of annoyance as he tapped his fingers on the table.

"Fine I'll stop it. In fact. . . tonight lets go for a walk on the grounds." said James with a smile.

"Lilly's going to be there isn't she?" said Peter.

"No." said James quickly.

"Yes she is. I heard her and Snivillus talking about their date." said Peter.

"ITS NOT A DATE!!!!!!!" shouted James.

"MR. POTTER! One more disruption and you'll have detention." said Professor Dismall.

"Sorry Professor." said James quietly and then turned to the other two, "Lilly and HIM aren't dating."

"What if they are?" said Sirius angrily, "You need to stop thinking about her and your stalking."

"It's not stalking. I just want to make sure she gets to class safe." said James.

"I don't think she appreciates it." said Peter.

"Why?" asked James.

"Because you thick-headed-git. Last hour she yelled, "Leave me alone you stupid git! Before I hex you so hard you'll see spots for a week." That's why... Peter why are you giggling?" asked Sirius.

"That sentence sounds dirty." said Peter.

"See, she likes me. She just puts it in terms no one else gets." said James.

"She's dating Snape." said Sirius.

"SHE IS NOT DATING SNAPE!" yelled James.

"MR. POTTER! See me after class for detention arrangements." said Professor Dismall.

"Yes Professor." said James angrily, he did not speak until the bell rang.

"Actually Potter. I asked her out yesterday and our first date is in Hogsmege." said Severus smugly.

James stared open-mouthed as Severus went down the trap door. He did not seem to breath and then he took in a sharp breath. Remus whipped out a paper sack magically and gave it to the Hyperventalating James. Sirius patted him calmly on the back and Peter said very quietly.

"I told you so."

**END**

Phrase 'Obsessive Shadowing' belongs to my friend Hilary.


End file.
